Adrenaline
by FieryFafar
Summary: Kotone is the strongest trainer around. Hence, her battles are short with her as an easy victor. Only one person can make her heart pumping with adrenaline...


A black cloud of dust surrounded the area. Kotone coughed out the excess smoke from the lungs. The minute she opened her eyes, a small gasp was heard from her. Charizard had fainted in front of her. She glared at her rival's Pokémon. Crobat was also unconscious. Both of them are unable to battle. Swiftly, Kotone reached for Charizard's Pokéball and returned it. "Good job, girl," she murmured softly and kissed it before returning the ball to her satchel.

The redhead did the same as he returned his Crobat and quickly switch another ball. A devious smirk flashed his lips. With one sharp breath, he released his trusty partner, Feraligatr. The big jaw Pokémon roared magnificently into the sky, creating wide circular vibrations on the clear river's surface. The water starter growled viciously; his deadly blue eyes glaring at the brunette, sharp claws and fangs bared.

The petite trainer chuckled amusingly. Both them were down to their last Pokémon. Kotone couldn't remember the last time she had a battle so epic. Most of her battles before were easy, simple; one single of her Tyhplosion's Flamethrower and its game over for her opponent.

But never to Silver. Her rival may be an easy target before. But she knew the man had been training like hell. And judging by her position now, his training was paying off very well. Arms crossed, the brunette turned her head towards her fire starter. She didn't have to understand Pokémon to know what Typhlosion was thinking. The minute he saw his best friend/rival on the battlefield, the huge fire breather was already on all fours. His fiery mane all blazed up that Kotone could feel the immense heat. His fangs, sharp as ever, as he growled savagely at the water starter.

Another amused chuckle filled her lips. "Hey Ty Ty," she purred lovingly to the fire breather. Typhlosion turned his head towards his trainer. Kotone was bending slightly, holding her knees. Her face was cheerful, sweet, and innocent.

But all that changed in an instant when Kotone growled, "Sick 'em."

With a sly grin and a fireball in his mouth, Typhlosion plunged towards his enemy. The fire breather fisted his palm and aimed for Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!" Silver shouted. In a blink of an eye, the big jaw countered the volcano Pokémon's fiery punch with his water-covered tail. Unfortunately, the fire starter was much faster as he dodged under his tail and bit his leg. The water starter roared violently at the stabbing pain.

Silver was getting impatient. "Get inside the water! And bring him!"

Feraligatr took hold of Typhlosion's waist. In seconds, he dived into the clear stream. The redhead couldn't help but smile as he heard her horrifying gasp. _That dumbass fire Pokémon will never stand a chance inside the water!_

"Tyhplosion!" Kotone yelled in shock. She ran into the now bubbly river. "Why you…" She glared at the cackling redhead. Her eyes soon focused back on the stream. "Typhlosion! Return!"

He guffawed louder at his rival's incompetence. _Stupid i…di…ot?_

His eyes bulged in aghast as both the starters jumped out of the water. Typhlosion was rocketing into the sky, bringing Feraligatr along with him. As soon as they were twelve feet high above the ground, Typhlosion harshly threw the water Pokémon. Feraligatr landed with a huge bang, shaking the surface around them. Kotone almost tripped but quickly regain her balance. Before Feraligatr could stand up, his opponent rocketed down, tackling him fiercely with his shoulder.

Silver's fists were now clenched madly. "Damn you! Feraligatr! Strength now!"

In a blink of an eye, the huge water starter plucked up all his energy and clutched Typhlosion's neck with his jaw. With a deep, menacing growl, he slammed the volcano Pokémon to a tree – knocking the gigantic tree down.

Kotone growled angrily and swiftly ran up a huge boulder. Feraligatr was now using Crunch, biting Tyhlosion's neck viciously. "Typhlosion! Eruption!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Before Silver could give out his command, the fire breather began exploding a huge gush of fire, throwing Feraligatr away from him and almost landing on Silver. The impact of the fire was so strong; it blew off Kotone's hat and even snapped her rubber bands that were holding her pigtails. Her brown hair was now blown fiercely on her head.

Typhlosion was back on all fours. He growled ferociously as he saw small drops of blood trailing down from his neck. His red scorching eyes glared malignantly at his blue opponent. _You are going to pay for that, PUNK!_ The vicious volcano Pokémon roared savagely, his manes grew bigger and hotter. A few fireballs shot out from him. Some hit the clear water. Some hit the green grass. Most of it hit the knocked down tree behind him, resulting in a huge fire.

The redhead scoffed madly. He glared at the woman standing on top of the boulder. Her fists were also clenching. Her hair was covering most of her face thanks to the fierce blazing wind. His dark silver eyes soon turned to his Feraligatr next to him. The huge water starter almost crushed him to bits. Thankfully, he was able to dodge it before he was pancake.

A small smile painted his lips to see small shade of blood at the edge of his Pokémon's jaw. Feraligatr was on his feet, ready to plunge at the angry fire breather again. "Destroy that idiot! Aqua Tail!"

His Pokémon roared in bloodthirst and dashed towards the blazing Pokémon. His tail began to fuse with the water, creating a long, gigantic water sword/tail. Feraligatr jumped in the air, eyes staring deathly at his opponent.

Kotone laughed arrogantly. The water starter has taken the bait. "Now Typhlosion! Eruption again!"

The fire breather had the same laugh as hers as he exploded another cloud of flames. This time, small volcanoes began to erupt from the ground. Silver cringed in horror as a small eruption landed almost three feet away from him. He cursed at the brunette and her stupid Typhlosion.

Kotone stayed in place as a small volcano erupted right in front of her face, almost brushing her nose. But unlike Silver, she didn't flinch at all. The intense heat was so unbearable, so ferocious, it can burn a Wailmer alive. But the brunette stood firmly as the fiery blaze created a wall.

Feraligatr was most unlucky as a fiery gush of flames hit his stomach. He was once again thrown aback, crashing on another tree.

And breaking the tree into half.

Silver turned his back and barked a loud, "NO!" He glared viciously at his rival. The small volcano was gone. He could see Kotone flashing a cocky smirk on top of the boulder. Her Tyhplosion had moved and stood in front of his trainer. Red deadly eyes and sharp ferocious fangs were seen on the fire breather.

Her attitude was ticking him off. "Feraligatr! Hydro Cannon!" Silver shouted, cracking his vocal chords. The big jaw wasted no time and rocketed forward again. His jaw wide opened, revealing a huge twister of water in his mouth. Feraligatr barked savagely, releasing the extremely strong current towards his opponent.

"Eruption!" Kotone shouted, her voice growing more stern and sharp. Typhlosion flashed an arrogant smirk and released another wave of fire, creating a blazing barrier around him and his trainer. Again, the small volcanoes appeared randomly on the ground. Feraligatr flinched at the intense heat, quickly halting his movement.

His opening was all she was waiting for. "Now, Flamethrower!"

Before the two boys could do anything, a rapid swirling beam of fire slammed the water starter's chest. Feraligatr was plunged backwards, crashing not two, not three, but four trees along the way.

Silver cursed under his throat as the scorching heat was not only blinding his vision, but making him sweat like hell. Finally, all the flames subsided, leaving black clouds of smoke. The redhead coughed roughly and blinked his eyes. Once cleared, he cringed in horror to see his Feraligatr, a few feet away from him, covered in broken and burning branches, and out cold.

The battle was over. And he had lost – again.

"Yayy! That's my Ty Ty!" Kotone was back to her cheerful, happy tone again as she jumped joyfully on the boulder. The volcano Pokémon turned around and stood on his hind legs. He was definitely huge because even standing on two feet, the fire breather's head was already the same level as her. Kotone cheered happily and hugged her beloved Pokémon. "You're my awesome baby! Yes you are! Yes you are! Who's my awesome baby?"

Typhlosion led out a soft purr and nuzzled on his trainer's cheek. The brunette chirped happily and reached out his Pokéball. "When we get home, you deserve lots of rest and Razz berries my dearest Ty Ty."

The fire starter barked in excitement at his reward before he disappeared back to his ball. Her smile was still intact as she placed it inside her satchel. She looked around. Her mind clicked as she gasped in horror to see her surroundings. Everything was messed up. Broken trees were caught in fire. The once green grass was now filled with dusty deep black holes. There were still signs of black smoke in the area.

Yes, the wide beautiful field has turned into a wasted, burning barren battlefield.

"Oops…" she muttered coyly. Kotone was pretty sure a lot of wild Pokémon will be angry at her after this.

"Oi."

She looked down. Silver was staring lazily at her. He had opened his jacket, revealing a black shirt. He hung his outer wear on his shoulder. "What? Are you planning on staying on top of that boulder forever? Get down from there, you idiot!"

Kotone giggled playfully at the redhead's tone. "I'll come down if you catch me."

A sarcastic laugh burst his mouth. "What am I? Romeo? If you jump on me, your butt will just be kissing the cold ground." He turned around and began to walk away. If he stayed too long around her, his ego will just evaporate like thin air.

"Silver! I'm jumping!" Her loud voice caught his attention. Groaning irritatingly, he turned around. Silver thought she was kidding. But his mind snapped in fear as the young trainer jumped off the huge boulder. Like a bullet, he dashed towards her.

And with swift and strong reflexes, he caught her in his arms.

Kotone giggled meekly and pecked her boyfriend's nose. "Yayy my Romeo caught me!" She cooed lovingly and nuzzled Silver's neck. "I miss you…"

The redhead's face was now as red as his hair. He growled quietly, shuddering at the touch of her soft lips on his neck. "S-Stop that you idiot!" he stammered, trying to sound threatening. But that only made her happier as she hugged his neck tighter, hiding her face on his neck. Silver took one deep breath and walked away, Kotone still in his arms. "Just…let's go find a Pokémon Center already…" he muttered bashfully, trying his best to ignore his girlfriend's loving tease.

Kotone laughed sweetly and gripped the man's shirt, resting her head on his chest, hearing his ballistic heartbeat.

Yes, she couldn't remember the last time she had a battle so epic. Silver is the only one who can make her feel alive and had her adrenaline pumping: whether it's in the battlefield or in their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to orientation, I feel like kicking the ass out of everyone. So I played all my Pokemon games last night and defeated the Elite Four. Yayy! OwO Anyways, here is some random Pokemon battle with Kotone and Silver. I always wanted to write a full battle so hopefully it works. AND I love writing badass Kotone. That needs some work too. <strong>

**Oh, and don't blame me for I have many, many conflicted feelings. Thus, there is some fluff to the spicy battle. Miahahaha. I regret nothing. Enjoy ~**


End file.
